


Parsely, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme

by KnavidDave



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck, Multi, what am I writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnavidDave/pseuds/KnavidDave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short humanstuck in second person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parsely, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote and posted this in school. Wow.

_You were once a true friend of mine, but that all changed- didn’t it?_

Sometimes, it was painful to remember those days. She had been your best friend and your first love but then she met him. He told her that you weren’t worth the time she was giving you. At first, both of you just laughed him off because that was silly. You were there for each other always, and that was all you needed. After a while though, she began to believe him. You could see it in the way she started looking at you. Slowly, but surely, the affection that was usually present in her beautiful eyes was now transformed into something ugly. It started with distrust. Then it turned into disgust. Then it turn into disapproval. You stopped looking in her eyes after that one came forth and took a habit of staring at the floor while talking to anyone. After all, if you couldn’t meet her eyes you didn’t deserve to see anyone else’s either. 

A week later, she sat you down and made you look in her eyes. There was a fire burning in them, of hatred, anger, and mortification. All of it was aimed towards you. You wanted to cry, but you bit the inside of your cheek instead. As you stared at her eyes with something akin to wonder, she took a deep breath. What she wanted to say was something of importance to her, but also made her nervous. You tore your eyes away from hers to look at the way she kept readjusting her skirt, fixing her goggles’ position in her hair, and the constant tapping of her foot. You worried for her. Was she alright? What had gotten her so nervous? Finally, she began to speak to you.

“Eridan, you know you’re my best friend and I would never leave you behind right?” She whispered half-heartedly and your spirit sank. Something was very, very wrong and she was going to leave you in the dust because she no longer cared for you. She was going to leave you behind. That’s what people do when they start sentences like that. That is an automatic way to know that this is not going to end well. It was just like a more sophisticated way of saying ‘We need to talk’.

“Fef, whatever it is you need to say just come out with it. You’re making me kind a nervous.” You replied with a roll of your eyes, and felt your heart begin to beat against your ribcage.

“Whale, it’s just like this! You remember that nice boy who started to hang out around Karcrab and that group right? He asked me out! Can you believe it?” 

“Whoop de doo for him.”

“Eridan! Be nice, he’s a really good guy!” 

“I am going to assume that means you say yes to him.” Your heart sunk as you stood up and began to walk away. You felt betrayed. You felt disheartened. You felt like you should tear that stupid jerk apart, limb from limb. You glared at everything in front of you as you walked, head tilted down so you would not meet anybody’s eyes. 

She had left you. She had gone and left you for that stupid guy who was good at programming. That was all he ever did was stay on the computer and make some idiotic programs that weren’t even applicable in real life situations! He even had one that made computers explode through exertion. Why would anyone who was ‘a really good guy’ make such a thing? You exhaled a deep sigh and your shoulders sagged. She had promised you when you were little that you would always be friends. You could never make friends on your own because you always felt out of place. No one had been through what you had or knew that you weren’t as big as you seemed. Only Feferi knew and now she had left you in the world by yourself. You had no one else to turn to.

What do you do when the only world you’ve ever known comes crashing down around you? How do you react when the one person you had really felt for leaves you in the dust without a second though for somebody else they just met? You found yourself walking aimlessly in a local park. Frowning, you sat down against a tree and watched the clouds in the sky. They didn’t form shapes to you or remind you of anything, they just looked depressing. You took a moment to think to yourself before you realized you were crying. No, not crying. Sobbing. Pathetically. In a public place. Cursing, you drew your knees up and crossed your arms on them. You hid your face in the crook of your left elbow and let all the emotions leave you until you felt your phone go off. Rubbing your face, you drew your cell from your pocket and opened the new text message from Feferi’s number.

**II wiin.**

Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you absolutely hate Sollux Captor.


End file.
